My little lion - Phan
by Like-Young-Volcanoes
Summary: Phil is ill. Really ill, and Dan worries about him. Fluff and cute stuff. Phan
1. Chapter 1

**_Phil is ill. Really ill, and Dan worries about him. Fluff and cute stuff. Phan_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil and thia story is completely fictional and none of these events actually happened._**

**Phil's POV**

My head hurt. My throat hurt. My chest hurt. I felt like I could barely breathe and barely move. I had been sat in the same place since 3am this morning on the sofa, and hadn't been able to move due to being in immense pain. I had my knees up to my chest and my eyes were only partially open. Every time I tried to get up my vision blurred and I felt like the world was spinnin ga thousand time faster that a Waltzer from a fun fair. I think it was about 11am now which means I've been sat here in the same place for about 8 hours now with only IPhone games to take my mind off of the pain. But even trying to play Temple Run was dizzying. I wish I could get up, but I can't. I feel so helpless.

**Dan's POV**

I yawned and stretched. 11am, that's early for me. I checked the usual websites; Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube, to find nothing of interest. before managing to drag myself out of bed and head into the kitchen. I was so lazy but no ody complained. I was just a nocturnal person. It's not like my job required me to get up early. That was the good thing about being a YouTuber; you could do it in your own time. I poked my head round Phil's door to find him not there. Strange, his bed looks unslept in. I wandered into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"Phil! I'm making coffee, you want some?" There was no reply. "Phil?" Silence. I started to get frustrated. "PHIL!" I sighed as there was yet again no reply and stomped impatiently into the living room. "Phil stop ignoring me, geez." I froze when I saw him. He was as white as a sheet and was sat with his eyes half closed as if it was too painful to open them fully. He had his hands balled into fists over his ears. "Um, Phil? Is everything ok?"

"It hurts." Was all he managed to choke out quietly. I crouched down in front of where he was curled up.

"What hurts Phil?"

"Everything. I can't..." He took in a sharp intake of breath and winced. "Ouch." He whimpered, clutching his chest.

"Have you even slept?" He shook his head before grabbing it in pain. I placed a soft hand on the side of his face. "I'm going to take you to bed and then I'm going to get you some aspirin and some blankets to make sure that you're comfortable and you can sleep." He nodded weakly. I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him up, feeling how light he was despite him being older than me. I carried him into his bedroom and laid him in the bed, covering him with the covers before fetching some blankets to put over him. I went into the kitchen and got some aspirin and a glass of water before returniong. I sat on the bed beside him and lifted up his head, stroking his forehead tenderly. "Are you ok to take these?" He nodded and sat up weakly with my help before taking the glass and swallowing the pills. I took the glass as he collapsed back into the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Wow, he really must have been tired. I kissed him on the forehead and left the room, leaving the door open a crack in case he woke up and wanted anything. I went back into the kitchen and resumed making the coffee that I had started earlier.

20 minutes later I was sat in the living room on my laptop, rubbing my face tiredly. How did Phil even get this ill? He barely ever got ill. I checked Twitter to find that there were a lot of people asking where Phil was as he hadn't Tweeted in a long time and they were wondering about his live show later. Shit, his live show is this evening. I decided to log into his account to explain things. He had told me his passwords in case of emergencies and he knew mine.

_'Hey guys, Dan here ^-^ Phil's not very well at the moment so I'll probably be doing a live show to make up for his :D' _

I sent it out and replied to some of the replies that it got.

_' Amazingphil how did you tweet from his account?'_

_' specially_Howell we know each others passwords for things like this'_

_' Amazingphil Did you poison him Dan?'_

_' Lestersgirlll why would I do that?'_

_' Amazingphil OMG IS HE OK?'_

_' Georgiii26 yes as far as I know'_

I logged off and into my own, sending out a similar tweet in case people hadn't seen the other one. There was suddenly a loud repetitive knock on the door which I recognised as what Chris did. I opened the door and Chris and Pj jumped in happily before stopping in their tracks.

"Dan? You're up! Where's Phil? Normally he answers the door and you're still asleep."

"Guys, shh. Phil's asleep. He's really unwell at the moment and barely slept at all last night as he was i so much pain." Both of them stopped jumping around, a concerned look on their faces.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure; I could barely get anything out of him. I guess it was too painful for him to talk. He said that everything hurt."

"Now that can't be good." Pj put in.

"What did you do?" Chris asked.

"Gave him some aspirin and put him to bed. There's nothing more I can do really." I suddenly realised what they had said when they had come in. "Wait, how often do you two visit when I'm asleep?" They both grinned.

"Phil invites us around every other Saturday if we're free, so it kind of became a habit. That's why we assumed it would be him opening the door." Pj answered.

"And you never thought to wake me up at any of these times?"

"Phil said it wasn't a good idea. Said you weren't a morning person and you'd be likely to bite our heads off, or something." Chris chuckled. I shrugged.

"Yeah that's probably true. Phil knows me very well."

Chris and Pj stayed for a few hours and when they left I went to check on Phil. Nothing much had changed. He was so still and pale that I had to check that he was actually still alive. It terrified me, the thought of losing him. He was my best friend and so much more. I was sat in the living room with nothing to do, so I decided to send out a Tweet and do the Live Show now. I logged in and jumped straight to the front of the Danisnotonfire queue. The person in front of me stayed on for another 10 minutes and soon I was live in front of 15,000 people.

"_'Where's Phil'_ is the most asked question here. Phil is currently in bed, ill. In case you haven't seen either of our tweets." I sorted out my hair in the webcam, despite the hundreds of comments telling me to leave it alone. "_'Hope Phil gets better' 'GET WELL SOON PHIL' 'Dan stop poisoning your friends'_" I laughed. "I'm not poisoning my friends; I'm looking after Phil."

"Dan?" A weak voice made my head snap to the side. Phil was stood in the doorway, swaying slightly and still looking like death.

"Phil, you're supposed to be in bed. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks Dan. I'm fine, honest." I could tell that he wasn't as his face was dead white, and he had massive dark circles under his eyes. Also the fact that he was swaying gave me the impression that he was dizzy and could potentially pass out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...are you doing a live show? I thought it was Saturday?"

"It is. I was doing one to make up for yours, in case you missed it; which is what I thought was going to happen."

"I could do it now, I feel fine." He stepped forwards before almost collapsing sideways, gripping onto the edge of the sofa to hold himself up. Iurched forwards, almost dropping my laptop in doing so.

"Phil?" I asked urgently as he waved me away. He really wasn't ok despite what he said. The chat on Younow was going mental, asking if he was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He steadied himself before standing up straight.

"Phil you are NOT ok, go back to bed. Now."

"Dan I'm...perfectly...fi..." He trailed off as his eyes glazed over and rolled backwards, his legs collapsing beneath him. He landed with a thump on the floor, causing my heart to pound with worry.

"Phil? Shit." I jumped up, pushing the laptop anf 15,000 people away to tend to my best friend. "Shit, shit, shit. Phil? Come on Phil." I lifted his head up and leaned it on my knee, pushinghis messy black fringe out of his face. "Phil you idiot, why did you have to get up?2 I picked him up gently and put him back into bed, tucking him in carefully. I returned to the living room, placing the laptop on my knee. Comments were flooding in.

_'Dan what's wrong with Phil?'_

_'did you carry him?'_

_Placenta lol!11!1!' _Are you kidding me?

_'Bet you kissed him! Phan!' _

I sighed and shook my head, blinking back the tears of worry from my eyes.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go. I need to make sure that he's ok. Hopefully he'll be fine for the Radio Show tomorrow." I clicked the button to end the show. "Bye guys." I waved and it ended. It had literally only been 20 minutes long. Oh well, I could make up for it on Tuesday. I hurried into Phil's room, eager to make sure that he was ok, to find him tossing and turning and muttering incoherently under his breath. There were large beads of sweat on his forehead and his face was still as pale as before, if more so.

I ran into the bathroom and wet a cloth that I found in the airing cupboard before placing it onto his head, wiping his face and cooling him down. I removed the blankets but kept the duvet on in case his temperature plummeted. I laid down beside him and wrapped my arms around his warm body, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I didn't care if I caught what he had, I just wanted him to be better.

"I hope you get better soon, my little lion."


	2. chapter 2

_**Here is part 2 as people asked for it :P Here you are**_

**PART 2 - THE TABLES HAVE TURNED**

**Phil's POV**

My eyes flickered open quickly, my eyes stinging slightly at the bright light pouring through my window. I stretched my arms out and yawn tiredly. I felt a lot better now, in fact I felt barely ill at all. I suddenly became aware of a pair of arms around me and I turned to see Dan's face scrunched up as he slept peacefully beside me. I smiled but blushed at the thought of him waking up to see me gazing at his face. I lifted his strangely hot arms from me and slipped out of the bed to go and make myself some coffee. Affter making it I decided to leave Dan for a while. He deserved a lie in after loking after me.

After it turned 2pm I was starting to get worried. Dan may sleep in late but never to this extent. Turning the tv volume down, I stood up and went into my room where Dan was still lying.

"Dan? Come on sleepy head, you need to wake up now." He barely moved at the sound of my voice so I climbed onto the bed and poked his cheek before recoiling slightly at the heat.

"Phil?" He croaked quietly, opening his eyes slightly. I brought my hand up to his forehead, shocked that anyone could be that hot. I pulled the covers away but he protested feebly. "I'm cold."

"Dan you're too hot."

"I know but I didn't think you saw me like that." He laughed jokingly before breaking off into a coughing fit. I ignored his comment before deciding how I could bring his temperature down.

"I'm going to run you a cold bath, ok? It should bring your fever down to something." Dan grumbled and pulled the covers back up to his chin, shivering. "Dan, stop, ok? You can't have a duvet on when you're as hot as you are." He opened his mouth, probably to make some other joke, but instead coughed and sneezed. I fetched him a glass of water, helping him into a sitting position so he could drink it, before leaving to run a bath.

A few minutes later a small cold bath had been run. "Dan, I know this might be awkward but I'm going to have to stay in the bathroom with you in case you end up passing out or something happens, ok?" He nodded feebly as I helped him into the bathroom. I shut the door and sat him down on the side of the bath. I motioned to him to put his arms up and I pulled his shirt off followed by his trousers, boxers and socks, trying hard not to feel awkward myself. I helped him into the bath as he yelped.

"It's c...cold. Please..." He whimpered. It made me feel bad but it was to make him better.

"You don't have to stay in too long, just long enough so you cool down." He said nothing more but allowed me to wash the water over him. I hadn't just put cold in as I didn't want him to be completely frozen by it, so I had put in a little bit of warm in beforehand. When I was convinced that his temperature had decreased slightly, I helped him out and wrapped him in a warm fluffy towel. However he still looked very ill. I sat him up in his bed as he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He then put his arms around my waist and pulled me beside him onto the bed, lying his head on my arm. "Dan I can't move."

"That's the point." He sniffed. "Thank you for looking after me."

"You looked after me. I'm sorry for giving you my illness, it seems to have effected you in a different way though."

"I'm going to make some food, do you want anything?" He mumbled a reply. "What?"

"Can I have Ribena and Soup? My mum used to give it to me when I got ill." I smiled and nodded, leaving him with his tv turned on and Adventure Time playing. I set to work making him some Minestrone soup with some Ribena and a bag of Malteasers for good measure. I also brought in a box of tissues for him as he'd been sniffing earlier.

"Here you go, Mr Sniffles."

"Shut up." He smiled weakly. "Thanks by the way." He nodded towards the tray of food and drink, his eyes widening at the Malteasers. "You got me Malteasers? Thank you so much." He motioned to me to sit down beside him so I got under the covers and stole a Malteaser. "Hey!"

"Sorry, they were calling to me." Dan giggled and finished his soup quickly. He put the glass of Ribena on the bedside table before lying down, his head in my lap as he yawned. I stroked his hair softly until I noticed that he'd fallen asleep. I slid out from under him, planting a little kiss on his forehead and leaving the room. I fetvhed my laptop and began to plan the Radio Show for later. I knew I'd have to ask Dan whether or not he was up to it, so I called up Chris Stark to see if he was able to do it with me in case Dan couldn't.

"Hello?" Chris' voice was heard through the speaker.

"Hey Chris, it's Phil. Dan and Phil, Phil."

"Oh you alright mate? Heard you were ill yesterday."

"Yeah I'm a lot better today thanks to Dan. Unfortunately Dan is now really ill, so I don't know if he'll be able to do the Radio Show tonight."

"Oh right. Well I'm free if you need me, I'm at the BBC this evening."

"Thank you so much. I'll have to get back to you about whether or not Dan will be doing the Radio Show tonight later."

"Alright mate, well wish him my best and I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you later, bye." I hung up the phone and dropped in on the sofa beside me. I really hoped that Dan would be better. As much as I loved Chriss helpfullness, it wouldn't be the same if Dan wasn't there.

Suddenly out of no where there was a loud cry coming from Dan's room.

"PHIL? PHIL WHERE ARE YOU? PHIL?!" I jumped up and sprinted to his room to find him looking around, covered in sweat and tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I moved forwards and sat on the bed, pulling him into a hug as he cried into my chest. He didn't normally cry in front of anyone, but when he did I was always there to comfort him.

"I...It was horrible! You'd just disappeared and no one knew who you were. I tried to get them to remember but everything to do with you had vanished. Then when I woke up you were gone and I thought it was happening in real life." I rubbed his back as his breathing slowly calmed down.

"It's ok Dan. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm here for you and I will look after you until you get better." He nodded silently. We sat there in a comfortable silence as he started to feel better until I remmebered what I needed to ask him. "Hey Dan, do you think you'll be able to do the Radio Show tonight or do you want to stay here for the evening?"

"NO! I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure? You're unwell Dan."

"I want to come and do the Radio Show." He protested. "And I'm feeling better." I had no choice but to give in.

"Ok, fine, but if you get any worse then you're not allowed to continue and I'll find someone to fill in whilst you stay in the green room or something." Dan nodded in agreement.

"Well I feel a lot better than I did earlier, so I think I'll be fine."

"Except you sound like a goose."

"Shut up."


End file.
